Isa Wondril
Isa Wondril Is a mage of Blazing Soul and acts as a keeper for their library. She is the twin sister of the guilds first guild-master Jaina Donwheel, but only joined the guild after she was forced to step down. Up until that point, Isa worked as a mage for the Bantia branch of the Magic Council (Bantia Branch). She believed that strict regulation was the only way to keep the peace between mages, but had a change of heart when the magic counsel tried to take over her sisters guild. She uses the Requip variant The Librarian to call a large arsenal of spell books to her side in combat, though her most valuable weapon, by far, is her quick wit. Appearance Isa is an fair skinned woman with Red eyes and long white hair, just like her sister Jaina. Her hair reaches down to her lower back and she styles it into a pony tail with a blue ribbon tied in a bow. Her bangs hang down the side of her face over her ears, reaching just past her shoulders, and her bangs hang between her eyes in one large bunch. She rarely smiles, and on occasion has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. This habit formed after joining the guild, as the guilt she feels about Jaina and the guild cause her to lose sleep. Her guild mark is located on the flat of her back and is light blue in color. Unlike her sister, Isa generally has a rather simple taste when it comes to clothing. She wears a pair of tight black pants and a black muscle shirt, as well as a pair of green running shoes. When away from home, she adds a dark gray news cap to her outfit that appears to be to big for her, and an army green hoody over her muscle shirt. Lastly, when traveling, she has a reddish brown shoulder bag that she can use to transport items she would need on the job. Personality When Isa speaks to another, she is generally very short and to the point. She is never blunt with people, but never says more than she has to. She can sometimes appear cold, but she is actually very open to people and takes joy in helping others when she can. She also has a habit of thinking out loud; which, combined with her frequent lack of sleep, can make her very easy to read. She is often asked to go out on jobs at the request of Leena Fallark, leader of the Super Magic Girl Squad. She makes it a priority to help them especially, due to the groups’ young age. Some consider her immature for this, but Jaina has noted that Isa reverts back to her old cheerful personality when with the Squad, if only for a short amount of time. Isa never quite adjusted to life as a mage of Blazing Soul after leaving the Magic Council. She prefers to work in the quiet of the guild's library, as she felt that she could never really fit in with the other guild members, and considers herself to be nothing more than a visitor. She has slowly become more comfortable amongst others over the years, but despite her skill and reputation she refuses to have any sort of career aspirations for herself anymore. She also dislikes fighting for sport, something that has caused her to avoid the guild's training arena with passion. Not once has she ever accepted a challenge to fight, despite her being one of the most powerful mages in the guild to date. She isn't above fighting when she needs to, but is simply opposed to the idea of endangering companions simply to see who is strongest. Isa became very quiet around others for a while after Jaina was injured and had to hand her guild away, especially when in groups. She feels partly responsible for her sister’s hardship, as she was part of the squad ordered to retrieve the assets from Blazing Soul after it was left master less. She is still withdrawn when around Jaina, and will go along with just about anything her sister asks her to do. Isa still loses sleep over the guilt of what happened to her sister, and the part she played in it. Jaina herself has stated that she holds no grudge against her, though this has only seemed to perturb Isa even more. While the pair of them have become closer now throughout the whole ordeal, there is still quite a bit of tension left between them that neither one knows how to approach. History When she was younger, Isa's personality was not all that different from that of her sister Jaina's. Their parents died when she was very little, leaving them alone to look out for themselves. Isa was gifted in magic from a young age, and began using spell books as a medium for her power. While Jaina was going out to earn a living and learning to use magic along the way, Isa thought it more important to study in magic first, teaching herself as many different types of magic as she could, then applying it in the field when she felt she was ready. It wasn't long before the sisters headed out on their first mage job, and through their combined strength, their first job completion. This sparked the beginning of a fearsome reputation shared by the sisters, who became notorious for their mission success rate throughout the country of Bantia. Their success soon caught the eye of the Magic Council, who approached the two of them with an offer to join their ranks. Jaina immediately refused, not liking the idea of having to report to somebody else on a regular basis, but Isa was more of a follower, preferring a structured mission over open adventuring any day of the week. She accepted their offer, but was unable to convince her sister to come along. After a few days of friction between herself and Jaina, the two had a falling out and parted ways. Isa headed to the council alone, believing that assisting the Council would be the best way to use her talents help others, while Jaina headed off to continue adventuring alone. While enrolled in the Council’s training regiment, Isa received formal combat training that boosted her already impressive grasp of magic. She soon progressed through the ranks to eventually become the captain of her own squad, alongside Quin Pinkten. Working together, both Isa and Quin where both named prime candidates to take over a spot on the Council of Three upon the passing of one of its chairmen. However, those ambitions where dashed with the arrival of Payla Morsetty, who was sent from the main branch to take up the position. It was around this time that Isa heard of a rumor that her sister Jaina had not only started up her own guild, but had married and taken the name "Donwheel" as her own. Not wanting to be outdone by her sister, Isa continued to work her hardest to hopefully earn herself a seat on the Council. One job that she was sure would make that dream a reality was to monitor the guilds in Bantia, including Blazing Soul, the guild her sister had started. She started keeping a detailed record of the guild, member’s strength, average income, items of note, and other quantifiable things. Isa lost herself in a little over a years’ worth of work, becoming fixated on outdoing her sister’s success, and frequently ventured off on her own to conduct her own investigations. While on one of these record keeping jobs away from the counsel HQ, Isa got a message that Jaina had been gravely injured in a fight. Rushing back to her sister’s side, Isa was horrified to find that Jaina had lost several limbs and an eye in the fight with a Dark Guild. What was worse, the Council had deemed her unfit to continue as guild master and wanted Isa to move in and retrieve any assets the guild had, using Isa's own records as a guideline. Tore between her family and her sworn duty, Isa devised a plan to stall for as much time as she could while Jaina and her guild mates figured out some way to fend the council off. The plan worked, as Isa was able to hold off the councils advance just long enough for Jaina to appoint the then guild ace Davin Vamiro to guild master in her steed. Unfortunately, the move had essentially killed any career aspirations Isa might have had, as Payla had her dishonourably discharged almost the same day. All the same, Isa no longer believed that the Council had the magic community's best interests at heart and left without protest. For the first time in her life, Isa was on her own and had no idea where she wanted to go or what she wanted to do. Surprisingly for Isa, her answer came only a few days later from her sister. Jaina offered her a place in her guild, despite everything that had just transpired, to help the new master with the transition. Though Isa agreed to join, the guilt that what had happened was partly her fault caused her to shy away from others, especially Jaina. At first Isa settled into the solitary job of librarian, handling job records and looking for any familiar part of her old life to hold onto. But slowly over the years has become accustom to being a little more active in the guild’s activity’s, as well as acting as a sort of guide to younger members. Though the sisters are now closer, Isa still feels remorse over what happened and is still not sure how she can make things up to Jaina. Magic and Abilities The Librarian - Isa's one and only magic, though through it she is able to utilise a wide variety of other types of magic. Though she started off on her own, she received formal training from the Magic Council, and her skills improved greatly as a result. She can control up to 8 books at a time, and is able to seamlessly blend different types of magic into very powerful combination attacks. She is skilled enough with this Requip variant that she is able to set books in a position and leave them in place while she moves on to accomplish other tasks. She often uses this to set up obstacles in the form of traps, or defend others from attack while she is not present. This versatility with magic, as well as her skill with formication attacks, could carry her to be one of the top mages in Bantia. *'Gravity' - A basic spell that Isa employs with the use of a single book. s it's simplistic name implies, she is able to increase the gravitational pull on a set aria, or person. The maximum she's been recorded is increasing the weight of a person four times over, and she states that she wouldn't want to try any more than that for fear of causing permanent damage. Against inanimate objects however, Jaina tells that she once caw Isa flatten a barn with this spell alone. *'2 Spell Formation - Explosion' - One of Isa's more simple attacks, using one fire and one wind book. Isa first creates a volley of small fireballs, then uses wind magic to make them expand into massive explosion. Though it may look flashy, this spell doesn't have much stopping power, and cam be easily stopped with shields or even magic armor. *'2 Spell Formation - Icy River' Another simple spell that uses 2 books, one with water magic, and another with ice magic. Isa creates a pillar of water filled with ice blocks, and controlees it so that it to lash at her target. The water picks up whatever Isa's magic allows it can carry, and the ice batters whatever is swiped up once inside. Once all her targets have been caught up in the stream of water, Isa allows the ice to freeze everything, immobilising anything still left inside. *'3 Spell Formation - Barrier' By using three books of Barrier magic, Isa is able to creates magic shields wherever needed. This can take many forms to sout Isa's needs. A simple wall to deal with direct attacks, a personal shield that can change shape and position, or even a bubble for omnidirectional defence. She can use this spell to guard against both physical and magical attacks, though it is still a lower level spell, so it can be broken with enough force. *'3 Spell formation - Soul Shadows' - A spell that uses 3 books with shadow magic. With this spell, Isa summons a mass of shadow-like ghosts that chase after opponents. Unlike many of Isa's spells, this one isn't made for inflicting harm, but rather to capture targets, or slow down fast moving opponents only to follow up with a stronger spell. *'3 Spell Formation - Thunderstorm' - A trap like spell Isa uses with a wind, a water, and a lightning book. She develops a multitude of storm clouds that she let's float around a battlefield as a type of magical landmine. When touched, the clouds instantly dissipate, and electrocute whatever it was that disturbed them. *'4 Spell Formation - Grand Mirror Wall' - A defensive spell Isa developed while working for the Magic Counsel. With the power of 4 books using the power of Reflector, Isa is able to make a large shield of magic, able to repel attacks and launch them back at her attacker. Unlike her "Barrier Spell, this one is more suited to deal with long range attacks, as physical attacks can break through this spell much easier. *'4 Spell Formation - Cyclone Cannon' - A more basic spell, but one that offers Isa a great deal of firepower. The four books Isa summons will first orient themselves in a ring around her hand, then use Wind magic to begin gathering the air around her into a highly pressurised orb. So long as the books remain in place, Isa can control the orb at will. and seeing as how the airspeeds within the orb can reach upwards of a hundred miles an hour, it makes for a vary potent spell when used in close combat. Alternatively, Isa can launch the compressed ball of air with enough concentrated force to annihilate a small building. Doing so effectively ends the spell however, forcing Isa to switch strategy's or reinitiate the spell from the beginning. *'5 Spell Formation - Will' O' Wisps' - A more destructive spell that Isa developed to take on several lightly armored opponents. First, she uses 4 darkness magic books to create a small army of ghost like creatures, then she lights them with a fire book, turning them into small burning spirit's to attack with. They are able to swarm over opponents, and harass them with small attacks. *'6 Spell Formation - Safe Zone' - Another defensive spell Isa developed for use on large groups of people. First, Isa set's up a 4 walled barrio with 4 books, then uses to others with healing magic to revitalise anyone within the space she set out. She can provide a place for the occupants to rest while under attack, and heal any injuries they might have sustained while fighting. This spell can eat through her magic much faster than many of her attacks, so Isa reserves it for use on groups of people, rather than individuals. *'6 Spell Formation - Land Crash' - A spell combining the power of 6 spell books, utilising mostly Earth Magic. It's capability's are a lot more varied than a lot of her other spells, and she can use it as both a means of attack and a way to defend herself. It enables her to manipulate the earth below her, enabling her to create thick walls to block attacks, sinkholes to trap opponents, and mudslides to attack with. This spell's effectiveness depends a lot on her location, as it depends more on manipulating her surroundings rather than creating an attack. *'7 Spell Formation - Northern Wind' - A powerful spell Isa uses with 4 books of ice and 3 of wind. First, Isa uses her wind magic books to generate a tornado around herself. Once fully formed, she uses her ice books to supercool the air, turning the tornado into a massive ice storm, which she launches towards an opponent. The fast wind and cold air cause ice to build up on anything inside the tornado, slowly sapping strength from organic opponents, and weakening man made structures. This spell can require a few moments of preparation before being able to attack, and can't be used while on the run. *'8 Spell Formation - Holy Flash' - Isa's strongest spell, taking much of her magic power to use. First, Isa summons 8 books with light magic, which position themselves in an octagon around Isa, and 8 sided magic circle appears on the ground while Isa builds up magic. Once she has stored up enough magic, the books lining the circle fly up and begin hovering around Isa. When need, Isa controls the books to open up towards a target and shoot a beam of light through the air. Attacking with this spell allows Isa a great deal of offensive capability, but it can burn through her magic power very quickly, so she opts to use this on much larger opponents to reduce the risk of her missing her target. Incredible Intellect - Through a life of studying, Isa has gained a wealth of knowledge, thanks in part to an incredible memory and quick wit. Given that she isn't hampered by sleep deprivation, Isa can think her way out of just about any situation through careful analysis and planning. Gifted Magic User - Even before her formal training at the Magic Council, magic was like a second nature to Isa. While Jaina focused on only one type of magic, Isa learned to control several at once with her books. One if the things that made her stand out at the Council was her ability to blend different magic elements into single effects, developing a staggering number of offensive and defensive spells throughout her life. Incredible Magic Power - Though not many would have guessed, do to her rather unassuming appearance, Isa's magic reserves are high enough to rival that of high S- Class mages, and even some Guild Aces. She possesses so much in fact, that the magic counsel threatened to label her a person-of-interest when she resigned from her position at the counsel. She prefers to not be very well known however, and never uses more magic than she has to. High Stamina - Though her physical strength isn't very impressive, Isa's stamina allows her to keep up with most members of the guild when it comes to physical activity. Though she fights almost exclusively at long range, Isa had made sure that she can outmaneuver her opponents should she ever need to. Insomniac - Ever since She was ordered to take over her sisters guild, Isa has suffered incredible guilt, and developed insomnia as a result. This can sometimes disrupt her performance as a mage, as her lack of sleep can lower her reaction time by a fair bit, and even overlook things that are obvious to others do to drowsiness. People can often tell when she's had a bad nights sleep because she will develop bags under her eyes for most of the day. Basic Close quarters combat knowledge - True of anyone who joined the Magic Council, Isa had to complete basic training for personal combat. Though she does little training, an is probably far out of practise, she is skilled enough to defend herself should an opponent somehow make it past her numerous wards and countermeasures. Lacking a great physical strength, Isa's fighting stile relies more on redirecting her opponent's momentum, often into a shoulder throw. Isa has clamed that this trick rarely works more than once against the same opponent, but it's good to have options. Stats Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Holder Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Requip User Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Magic Council Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human